Zack Foster
Zachary Benjamin "Zack" Foster is a fictional character from Best Friends Forever, portrayed by Dylan Patton. Zack is a jewish student, talented dancer and best friend of Nick David, Amy Abraham and Sasha Henry and boyfriend to Cassie Hilliard. Character Biograpgy Zack was born in December 4, 1992 in Los Angeles, California, and was raised by his mother Kimberly and father David. Kimberly has giving him birthname "Zachary Benjamin Peck". Zack learn his first word and he said "dance", and starts a amazing dance. Personal life Zack is describes being tall, thin and good looking. He enjoys dancing and enjoys being around girls. Zack has been hired to work as a employee at Wal-Mart in season 8, where he can start up to make some money on his own way. His job appears in "I Don't Believe in Emergancy", where Nick got his credit card, till Cassie stoles it and going to buy anything she want. But in "Becky's World", Zack has been fired from Wal-Mart, and starts a traffic fire from there, he has been on punishment. Meanwhile, Becky is planning onto make her own job of Becky's World, where she hired Zack as her employee. Zack's love interst *'Amy Abraham' (Alyson Stoner, season 1): Although, it is shown that Zack has a crush on Amy since they met in elementary school. But the two did actually started dating and beame best friends. *'Cassie Hilliard' (Dakota Fanning, season 1 onwards): Cassie became Zack's first ever girlfriend and dated as long until the end of the series, and they were still dating. Througout the seires, they sometime broke up but got back together and are going strong throughou the series. When the series begins, Zack's home is unknown but he is living with Nick (Josh Hutcherson) while his floors are re-done, when returns to his best friend Nick, Jeffery and Kevin at the bus, Zack resource his crush on Amy (Alyson Stoner), however, meet up with a cuter girl, Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning). Since the first season, Zack has a crush Cassie. Cassie is his friend (much like Amy and Sasha is to Nick). In Season 4, Zack was hired for the broadcast news, but he was too jealous of his friends. At the end of the episode, he got fired came back to his friends. In school, he attends with his new friend, Nick David to Oakwood city schools, he and Nick meet in pre-school. Than in Season 1, he and Nick both meet each other as they both attended together to North Pole Elementary in kindergarten. They meet new friends Jeffery and Kevin and Antonio, and Amy. He starts to have a crush on her, but she became best friends with her, about their relationship, he and Amy has a argument about spent the day to their own club with Sasha Henry. Who Zack became friend with Sasha. Suddenly, he has a lot of crush on an alcoholic student, Cassie Hilliard. They both done the "touch stomach!". Zack and Cassie starts their kiss. References # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 1, Season 1. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 10, Season 1. Retrieved March `6, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 4, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 14, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 19, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary - Episode 22, Season 2. Retrieved March 16, 2010. Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional American Jews Category:Fictional dancers